


Freckles

by FinkPloyd



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Birthmarks, Body Image, Boys In Love, Cute, Eric Cartman - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Gay, Gay Male Character, High School, Insecurity, Kyle Broflovski - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Self-Esteem Issues, Shyness, Sweet, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinkPloyd/pseuds/FinkPloyd
Summary: Cartman likes Kyle's freckles. Kyle does not like his freckles.





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Another Kyman one-shot.   
> Enjoy :)

“So Kyle, how many freckles do you have?” Cartman picked a tater tot off his tray and popped it into his mouth.

“Excuse me?” Kyle scoffed at Cartman’s blunt ignorance for personal boundaries. He just wanted to enjoy lunch in peace before getting slammed with more AP class homework. The universe had other plans though, and like most days it somehow involved Eric Cartman.

“You heard me Jew boy. I overheard Bebe and Red talking about how gross birthmarks are. Freckles are birthmarks right?” Cartman had a toothy grin plastered across his face that Kyle really wanted to slap off. 

“Yes. Freckles are birthmarks. Why does it matter to you though? Are you running out of topics to insult me with?” 

It was confirmed. Kyle would not be able to enjoy the next 24 minutes in peace, he would have to bicker with Cartman again. Though something inside him didn’t mind, there was a part of fighting with Cartman that was fun. It was like a battle of wits for them, maybe to others it appeared like pointless arguing. That was okay though, it was like a secret seemingly never ending battle that Kyle wanted to stay never ending. 

“No, I have a long list of things to use against you. I was curious,” Cartman shrugged, “I thought you had a crush on Bebe though. Doesn’t it bother you that the girl you’re after thinks your freckles are ugly?” 

Kyle felt his face begin to burn out of anger and being flustered. Who the hell did Cartman think he was? He also wondered how he somehow got the idea in his head that he had a crush on Bebe. The latter didn’t matter at this point because now Kyle was pissed. 

“First off fatass, I don’t like Bebe. So I’m not sure where you got that fucking idea. Secondly, my freckles don’t matter. I already know they’re ugly!” Kyle snapped, he didn’t have the time to be picked apart like this. Deciding he had enough, he stood up and grabbed his backpack. He didn’t see the concern and hurt on Cartman’s face when he stormed out of the cafeteria. 

…

Kyle was in his car crying.

He skipped fifth period to go cry in his fucking car over something Cartman said. Kyle would never admit it, because his pride tended to get in the way of everything, he was insecure as hell. Especially his freckles. His mother called them ‘kisses from angels’ when he was child. That statement didn’t soothe his insecurities in the slightest, probably because his mother was biased. He was her child so she was obligated to say shit like that. 

Plus Kyle would never acknowledge the fact that Cartman’s opinion on him was more important than it should be. Maybe even more important than what the cute girls at school thought of him. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone. Especially not let Cartman catch wind of how much he actually did care because Cartman would take that knowledge and turn it into   
some grand scheme to humiliate him. 

He was so caught up in his racing thoughts that he didn’t notice someone standing outside his car until they tapped on the window. Kyle hastily rubbed the tears away and sniffled a bit. It was Cartman. He debated on three things. He could ignore him, not open the door or window and just pretend he wasn’t caught crying by Cartman. However he could open the window and give him a piece of his mind, telling him what he really felt. There was also the option of shoving the keys into the ignition and get the hell out of there and away from Cartman. They were all risky and Kyle wasn’t sure what to do. 

He sighed and rolled down his window, it was better to face it now rather than later.

“What do you want fatass?” His voice was still wavering from crying but he tried to appear strong.

“Can you let me in, it’s starting to snow. I’ll tell you if you let me in your car Kyle.” Cartman wrapped his arms around himself, his expression unreadable.

Another risk to be taken, Kyle unlocked the car doors. Cartman got into the passenger seat and turned to look him. Kyle avoiding looking at him. He heard Cartman sigh and shift in the seat. He finally turned towards Cartman, who was now dangerously close to his face. Kyle wouldn’t say too close for comfort, but maybe too far away for comfort.

“I like your freckles,” Cartman’s voice was soft and quiet, “They’re cute. I bet certain spots could even constellations.”

Kyle’s heart melted from such a simple statement. He believed Cartman’s words. He decided he already took a lot of risks today, so he’d take another. 

Kyle kissed Cartman, and Cartman kissed him right back. They kissed inside his car in the school parking lot as snow fell from the sky. Everything felt okay and Kyle began to not hate his freckles so much.

**Author's Note:**

> So in the beginning I wanted this to be all cute and fluffy, but fuck. Kyle + Cartman = angst, angst, angst. So I tried to be lightish on the angst. Either way I was too satisfied with the final product so I decided to not rewrite and make it extra fluffy.


End file.
